Wind turbines have been used for decades to convert wind energy to useful mechanical or electrical energy. The current focus in the wind turbine industry is on producing very large wind turbines that are equipped with standard rotors (such as GE's 3.6S Offshore Wind Turbine) and using those wind turbines in high-wind zones. The goal of this approach is to obtain the largest energy output possible from each wind turbine. Drawbacks associated with this approach include the fact that the approach requires a large capital investment per wind turbine, and also that it requires the various wind turbines to be used in high-wind zones. Accordingly, there is a need for improved wind turbines that, for example, are less expensive to produce and that are suitable for use in low-wind zones.